countrylifefandomcom-20200214-history
CountryLife
(If this is your first visit you may want to reduce the advertisements by logging in!) CountryLife or "Country Life" is a game about country life, played through Facebook, claiming to have 8 million players per month, 1 million per day. Over 2 million Facebook members have clicked "Like" on the application's Facebook page. Still in "Beta", the game changes from time to time and is not 100% reliable (which means you may lose stuff!) In appearance CountryLife is like Farm Town, FarmVille, and myFarm, starting with an isometric view of large areas of grass where the player can plow and sow and harvest or can plant trees or place other objects (some merely decorative). Currency You have coins, used mostly to buy seeds with, and various activities earn coins and/or experience points to take you to the next level, unlocking more types of activity. You can earn more coins and experience points by briefly working on your neighbors' farms: farms belonging to Facebook Friends who have agreed to be your neighbours. Differences from other farm games Unlike some games of its type, CountryLife starts your farm off as a going concern, with some wheat and clover ready to harvest and a Holstein Cow who produces milk very soon after being fed a batch of clover. She takes just a minute to munch through a batch of clover and produce a can of milk. Another difference between this and some other games is that you can process much of the raw material you produce. The first example is there from the start: feeding the cow clover. Not long into the game, you will probably be gifted a Cheese Master, which adds further value even faster, turning the milk into cheese. Later still, you may prefer to use the milk with eggs and flour to produce bread. Another difference - very appealing to some players - is that crops don't rot. You can earn coins and experience points by working on neighbors' farms, but there's no direct communication. Levels Just 30 experience points will put you up to level 2; you need greater increases for higher levels, so, for example, you must reach 500 for level 6. If your farm is increasing productivity and you can afford the extra tending time, the additional experience targets will be reached in little if any more time. You get 150 coins and some Ranch Cash at each new level. For more detail, see the list of levels. Other pages about CountryLife on this site We plan to have hundreds of pages here to help players learn about, and enjoy, the game. PLEASE HELP! Page names Category names plural if you can count most of what's in them. Article names singular wherever practicable because it makes linking easier, e.g cow and cows, not cow and cows. Exceptions are words that never appear in the singular in the game unless the object appears singular - such as Egg! We can have an article for every screen name or item name or button that appears in the game. So as to minimize typing of inline links, all of our pages generally use "sentence case", which means they have no capital letters (except the very first letter) unless the name is always capitalized. That's so that they can be linked from ordinary words in text on other pages. Example: type: see the list of levels in a sentence and it looks like "see the list of levels" and thus does not make the sentence look odd but the part in brackets creates a jump link to our page called "List of levels". The software automatically capitalizes the initial letter. (''Names with commas or brackets sometimes need more work. See .) Subpages? Those pages can be further broken down with the use of standard wiki subpages, created with a slash and another word added at the end of the name. Each of those shows an automatic link back to its "basepage". However, most of our pages will probably just have the name as it appears in the game. Model pages and templates Many pages of the same sort can be quickly started with a copy of a standard outline, so that all you need to type is a few distinctive words and numbers. The first of the current templates for the country life wiki are Template:Crops and Template:Fruit. They deserve improvement. Categories For another way to keep our pages easily traceable from one to the other, please put every new page either in the main CL category, by typing category:CountryLife at the bottom, or in a more specific category, such as Category:CountryLife crops. If you're not pasting it in and not a quick typist, pause after "category:Cou" and you will probably get a helping hand ("autocomplete") offering a short list of existing categories: click one and it will appear on the page with its closing brackets and can be edited if it's not the best choice. Those of you who have worked on wikis before will know how to improve the order of listing within any category; if you don't know, you can leave the category as is, and someone can tweak the listing later. Requests for neighbors Do it here! Add your Facebook ID to the [[Neighbor/requests page. But check a bit before accepting anyone as a Facebook Friend. External links *Application introduction page *CountryLife Profit & Land Calculator (spreadsheet) - it possibly makes errors too! category:CountryLife